1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage system for securely housing various valuable items, and in particular to providing a two part storage system having a rotatable door with a locking mechanism to prevent rotation of the rotatable door from a locked to an unlocked position into which valuable items may be stored, such as a cassette securing various weapons and accessories that can be quickly disconnected and removed from the storage system for use remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gun safes currently come in a variety of different sizes and shapes. Current gun safes are typically in the form of an upright, rectangular, metal box that include a rectangular door on the front of the box. Locking mechanisms used with these safes typically include numerous cylindrical metal bolts that slide into corresponding circular cutouts that are located contemporaneously close to the safe's door as the door is locked. Likewise, these conventional safes are cumbersome to use as the access door opening to insert and retrieve weapons from is narrow and oftentimes difficult to handle weapons there-through. Once open, withdrawing the various weapons from the safe in a quick manner is difficult and impossible with conventional designs.
Consequently, there is a need for a storage system with an improved locking mechanism having a large access door to secure various items, such as various weapons, their ammunition, magazines, and the like. Likewise, there is a need to be able to withdraw these various items from a safe in a quick and easy many.